A garage door of a garage is typically opened or closed manually or by a user activating a garage door opener by pressing a button on a transmitter when the user desires to open or close the garage door. For example, when a user drives an automobile up to a garage door of the user's house, the user presses a button of a radio frequency (RF) transmitter positioned inside of the automobile (e.g., clipped to the driver side windshield visor). The RF transmitter transmits an encoded RF signal to a receiver of a garage door opener operatively connected to the garage door in response to pressing the button. Upon receiving the encoded RF signal, the receiver activates the garage door opener and the garage door opener proceeds to open the garage door.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.